Resources
Resources Resources are rare items that can be found either on a normal fishing trip (i.e. not during crew fishing, Night Fishing or on a Tournament cast) or found in treasure chests. Each resource does something different. They are also activated differently - some are used each time you fish and others are used once per night during a Night Fishing trip. Some resources can be exchanged for other resources (at a cost of gold) via the Resource Exchange. Attractants Attractants increase the probability of the specific fish being caught, however they do NOT guarantee that specific fish being caught. Attractants and Repellents can be used in conjunction with each other. NOTE: Attractant Resources are only used when a fish is caught. The resource must be turned ON before use. Fiesta Attractant Description: "Special cayenne-based formula that attracts Fiesta Fish. Best results when used in Fishertonville. Can also repel the Suave Fish with proper equipment." Hate Attractant Description: "Special apathetic, broken heart formula that attracts Hate Fish. Best results when used in Blue Crescent with the Excali-pole. Can also attract Speckled Hate Fish with proper equipment." Hair Gel (Suave Attractant) Description: "Hair gel, sexy hair goo, hair spray... or call it what you wish.. attracts Suave Fish. The concoction does something special when thrown into the water at Blue Crescent. Requires a Steam Powered Hydro-pole." Munchie (Hippie Attractant) Description: "A scrumptious bag of onion-flavored chips known around Farovia as MUNCH Chips. The wranglers aren't the only ones who like these high cholesterol snacks." Grim Attractant Description: "The skull shaped bottle contains a foul liquid that could be compared to death in a bottle. Has been known to allure Peccant Fish as well. Best results when used in Fishertonville." Ninja Attractant Description: "The ninja star shaped bottle contains an ancient purple juice that no Ninja Fish can resist. Slightly more common in Fishertonville than in Waterport. Requires the most basic equipment. Can also attract Samurai Fish with proper equipment." Scitzo Attractant Description: "Farovian Scientists are still unsure of what exactly these pills contain. Best results in Blue Crescent when using a Sonar Pulverizer." Joan of Farovia Attractant Description: "A lovely perfume, for a lovely lady. Best results in Blue Crescent when using a Steam Powered Hydro-pole." Joan of Arc Attractant Description: "This cross shaped bottle helps attract a different type of lady that few men in Farovia have encountered. Best results in Blue Crescent when using a Sonar Pole." Liquid Gold (Elite Attractant) Description: "The rare Liquid Gold Attractant highly increases your chances of catching one of the 4 rarest fish, which includes Elite Fish. Rare fish are dependent on your current pole and skill." Note the 4 rarest fish are PER POLE. There is also some conjecture as to what constitutes the four rarest fish for each pole (some are obvious, but others less so). Until there is official confirmation from Joe, we can only speculate what fish makes it onto those elusive lists. This rare attractant is awarded by the Ancient Mariner to any wranglers completing the final dish in a set of Quests. Repellents Repellents eliminate the probability of the specific fish being caught. Attractants and Repellents can be used in conjunction with each other. BUT.. Wrangler experience suggests they should NOT be used in conjunction with one another... Using 1 Hate Attractant alone will catch you 1 Hate fish... Using 1 Hate Attractant and 1 Cubey Repellent will likely catch you a Hippie or Mime fish. NOTE: Repellent Resources are only used when a fish is caught and the resource is ON. Miny Repellent Description: "Special formula that repels both Miny Fish and Miss Miny Fish. Use only in Waterport where the overpopulated fish exist." . Catty Repellent Description: "Special formula that repels Catty Fish. Use only in Waterport and Fishertonville where the overpopulated fish exist. Can also attract Siberian Tiger Shark Fish with proper equipment." Cubey Repellent Description: "Special formula that repels Cubey Fish. Use only in Waterport and Fishertonville where the overpopulated fish exist. Can also attract Red Diablo Shark Fish with proper equipment." Night Fishing Resources Night Fishing resources are those that only have an effect during Night Fishing trips. They must be activated before the night fishing trip starts in order to be used. They can be activated at any time, but will only be used during a Night Fishing trip. One resource will be used per trip. Any users that have a Night Fishing resource activiated will have the appropriate icon displayed on their group's Night Fishing page. Old Jug of Rum Description: "The old jug of rum helps out on night fishing excursions. Don't bring too much of it with or you'll have problems." Any activated rums will increase the number of fish caught that night. Jugs are cumulative within your night fishing party, the number of party members with activated rums will have an effect on your night fishing results. 1 or 2 a night is optimal. 1 Jug of Rum = Had an excellent time - we caught 6 extra fish thanks to the party juice! 2 Jugs of Rum = Had a pretty good time - we caught 10 extra fish thanks to the party juice! 3 Jugs of Rum = Drank like a fish and started to feel sick - we caught 13 extra fish thanks to the party juice! 4 Jugs of Rum = Vomit and fall overboard/robbed by pirates etc. More than 4 then everyone passes out on the boat for an hour and your 'fish per jug' ratio is decreased accordingly. In addition, Jugs of Rum can be used to bribe the Farovian Coast Guards in Sans Culpra if you are caught illegally diving. If you bribe the coastguards with rum, you will not be fined, you will ALWAYS get away, and your count for the day will be reset to 0. Also, a Jug of Rum can be used in place of gold to unlock Snowpeak River, the final level in Icelantica. Glow Worms Description: "Glow worms are only awake at night, while you go night fishing. They are used alongside of your chum and help attract about 3 extra fish a night to your line." Glow worms are found in treasure chests. They can also be given away to other night fishing crew members after they have been on your Night Fishing team for 7 days. Boat Resources Fuel Drum Description: "If you have a Mini-Cruiser and activate this resource, you'll bring 300 extra gallons on board." Using this resource tops up your Mini Cruiser with Medium Grade Fuel by 300% providing your fuel gauge is not over 400% (maximum allowable fuel is 700%). As it costs 25 per gallon to fill your cruiser from the Blue Crescent fuel station, this equates to a very valuable resource (worth 7,500). Rocket Booster Description: "The rocket booster increases boat speed by about 6 times. This state of the art rocket engine only takes the very expensive, Grade A Rocket Fuel." The Rocket Booster is available to purchase from Earl once Earl's house in Waterport is revealed. Cost: 100,000 Gold Grade A Rocket Fuel is only available to purchase from Earl's house in WaterPort. Note: If you get an 'activation error' when activating the rocket booster or if your rocket booster disappears from your resource list, it usually means that you have run out of Rocket Fuel. You'll need to fill up at Earl's before you can use the booster again. Mission Resources Mission resources are those that relate to opening up new levels. Sans Culpra Scroll Description:" Discovering this scroll opens the door to many new and exciting adventures ahead of you. Begin your journey by traveling to the new location on the map and further details will follow." NOTE: The Sans Culpra Scroll unlocks a new location. See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Message from Earl Description: August 7th 1984 Marty, Everyone has heard of the myth of Sans Culpra, but very few wranglers know the truth of the island and I have been waiting to share the secret with you. You must meet me at my house and I will give you more details. If anyone you know and trust is interested just give them the password: Also, I thought I’d let you know that last weekend a ship carrying scuba equipment crashed at Blue Crescent. You might have luck finding some stuff with the new pole that's coming out - locals here are calling it the "Necro Pole." Anyways, I look forward to seeing you. Sincerely, Earl 2560 Jilbery Lane, Apt #24 WP, Farovia NOTE: This message unlocks your ability to toggle between fishing modes. You can switch to Scuba Fishing mode by clicking the "Fish" link in the "Fish NOW" header. See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Scuba Helmet '84 Description: "Limited Edition 1984 Oceanic Scuba Helmet made especially for Sans Culpra. Made with over sized, light-weight stainless steel. Oxygen tanks sold separately." See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Oxygen Tank Description: "An oxygen tank can be used to go scuba diving." Oxygen tanks can be refilled at Earl's house - to completely fill your oxygen tank from Earl will cost 8,000 gold. Divers also have a chance of finding a partially filled oxygen tank fallen from a stricken cargo ship that adds to their oxygen total when they scuba fish (oxygen tanks range from 1% to 499%). It is important to keep an eye on your oxygen level when diving. This is what happens when you run out of Oxygen at Sans Culpra!!!: OH NO! I went diving without oxygen and nearly drowned! A group of tourists helped me get back to my boat and then took 1,094 of my gold as I laid there shaking. Had 425,380 gold, now have 424,286. Lava Suit Description: "100% Earl Guaranteed Lava Suit - chemical resistant and fire retardant. Don't try going lava fishing without it." The Lava Suit can be purchased from Earl's Lava Shack in Magma Reef. Lava Suit requires 620000 points. NOTE: The Lava Suit takes between 1 and 24 hours for Earl to make this for you after your first visit to Earl's Lava Shack and costs 30,000. If you try fishing without this suit you'll lose points and gold when you catch a fish (often more than you gain), and get a message similar to this: "OUCH THAT'S HOT! HAD TO JUMP OVERBOARD - lost 2060 points and 1890 gold! There's no way I can handle ANY lava fish without Earl's lava suit..." Fire Extinguisher Description: "15 lb. rechargeable pressure-gauged Fire Extinguisher. Perfect for setting out any lava fire." The Fire Extinguisher can be used to cool down your Cubey Incinerator giving you another 10 safe casts in Magma Reef. Ironically they stopped making them the month before you made it to Magma Reef (and the message in Earl's Lava Shack will update on a month-by-month basis), but they can be found while fishing there or very occansionally in treasure chests. For maximum effectiveness activate the Fire Extinguisher after 10 casts in Magma Reef to cool down your Cubey Incinerator before it is damaged. Without a Fire Extinguisher the Cubey Incinerator can only be cooled by catching schools of Cubey's in Waterport or Fishertonville, or by waiting until the next day to continue lava fishing. NOTE: The name is misleading. If your Cubey Incinerator is on fire, it is TOO late to use a Fire Extinguisher. It should be activated BEFORE your Cubey Incinerator catches on fire. Large Ice Cube Description: "The Ice Cube remains from the Cubey Incinerator pole. The only way to get this fine piece of ice separated from the pole is by the Mother Cubey stealing away her little munchkin." Ice Cubes can be collected from the broken remains of a Cubey Incinerator. More details are provided in the Icelantica Quest. They can also be found in treasure chests while fishing in the Icelantica region. NOTE: Consuming an Ice Cube will give you extra 2 skips. Octo Tentacle Description: "This is a tentacle from the elusive "Octo" fish in Sans Culpra. It's kept cold and fresh in the Mini-Cruiser's refrigerator." Octo Tentacles are used to unlock a new region - more details of which can be found in the Icelantica Quest. Depth Charge Description: "The MK8 Depth Charge was built years ago by Earl's step dad, who managed to make it with the blood of a couple Peccant Fish and the remains of the S.S. Sans Culprit." The Depth Charge is collected once a streak of three Peccant Fish are reeled in. More details are described in the Icelantica Quest. Trying to use a Depth Charge while fishing will have one of three results; you will blow up a number of fish and earn a nominal number of points in the process, the Depth Charge will go off too early and you will lose points as a penalty, or the Depth Charge will fail to go off and you will lose points. GPS Device Description: "Earls secret GPS device can give you the directions to any location by its GPS way points or coordinates." Earl can build this device from his Waterport home once he has the necessary resources as described in the Icelantica Quest. Snow Shoes Snow Shoes that come in two styles; Lovely Snow Shoes and Deadly Snow Shoes. Description: "Brand new Lovely Snow Shoes, fully equipped with stylish mini angel wings." / "Deeply damaged and partially Deadly Snow Shoes, fully equipped with stylish mini devil horns." Snow Shoes are required in order to travel to San Digloo. Catching an Angelica Fish will yield the appropriate style of snow shoe (good/evil). Good Olde Auger/Cruel Olde Auger Description: "Used to drill holes in the town of San Digloo - helps you earn extra goodness/evilness" The Auger is a new feature to San Digloo. Each time you drill a hole, you gain goodness or evilness (depends on which pole you're using). Cost: 300,000 gold Gain: 0-1,000 Goodness/Evilness per use (see Note) You gain Evilness and Goodness when you drill. A hole is drilled automatically when attempting to fish if the current hole was made more than 64 minutes ago; manual drilling is still possible but not before 56 minutes. You gain 50 goodness or evilness per hour since the last drill time (calculated by the minute, rounded up, for up to 400 at 8+ hours). Note: The in-game description states that you can gain up to 1,000 goodness/evilness points per use, whereas user experience suggests that the maximum points awarded is only 400. It is not known which is in error, the actual points awarded or the description. Purchased from the San Digloo pole store. Gives 6,000 goodness/evilness on purchase. Solar Powered Auger/Blood Powered Auger Description: "Used to drill holes in thicker ice. Helps you earn even more goodness/evilness!" Cost: 500,000 gold Gain: 0-2,000 Goodness/Evilness per use (see Note) The Advanced Augers are used to drill in Lake Freezberg. They work the same as the Basic Augers, but give double the goodness or evilness (100 points per hour, for a maximum of 800 at 8+ hours). Note: As with the basic augers, the in-game description states that you can gain up to 2,000 goodness/evilness points per use, whereas user experience suggests that the maximum points awarded is only 800. It is not known which is in error, the actual points awarded or the description. Purchased from the Lake Freezberg pole store. Gives 10,000 goodness/evilness on purchase. Recycled Starter Tent/Endangered Animal Tent Description: "The starter tent is made of recycled vinyl and plastic. However, it doesn't provide the best protection against the Polar Bear." / "The endangered animal tent is made of only the finest and rarest types of species around Icelantica." Found in treasure chests at Lake Freezberg. The tent is required in order to travel to Snowpeak River. Special Resources Tarpit Stout Description: Tarpit Brewing's Extra Stout beverage gives wranglers an extra boost by reducing your fishing wait time by 10-20 minutes. Tarpit only uses the finest hops and barley in all Fishertonville. Please drink responsibly. Use The Tarpit Stout subtracts time from your "Fish in XX min" time. The amount of time reduced depends upon how many stouts have been consumed during the day. See below for details. Tarpit stout can only be used to reduce time between regular fishing intervals (including skip time). It does not affect boat traveling time or Monthly Tournament fishing. Stout consumption is reset every day (approx 12am Farovian time. Wait until skips appear for the day or it will add on to the previous day drinking, even if it's after 12am). Effects 1st Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 15 minutes. 2nd Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 20 minutes. 3rd Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 10 minutes. 4th Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 5 minutes. 5th Bottle = Adds 5 minutes to fishing wait time. 6th Bottle = Adds 15 minutes to fishing wait time. 7th Bottle = Pass out and add 1 hour to fishing wait time. 8th Bottle = You will get an error. No bottle is consumed. Category:Equipment